DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) The specific goal of the proposed program is to develop a miniature, wireless, multi-channel, neonatal ICU monitor system which includes both physiological and behavioral monitors. It will contain a neonatal physiological monitor which will monitor up to 18 channels of physiological parameters plus pulse oximetry data, and a small isolette mounted camera to monitor behavioral actions. It is designed for use in the high electromagnetic interference (EMI) environment of a neonatal intensive care unit (ICU) as well as for home monitoring. Among the principal benefits of this new technology is that continuous monitoring of fragile neonates can be acheived with greater ease and fewer patient risks. The proposed SBIR contract will extend the biotelemetry technology currently being developed at the Cleveland Medical Devices Inc. for wireless ERJORJICU EEG monitoring, epilepsy monitoring, and auditory evoked response testing to provide synchronized video with the physiological parameters. The equipment will be compatible with other biotelemetry devices being developed by Cleveland Medical Devices to provide additional components for the creation of a wireless hospital. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available